Lab Rats Short Scenes
by fritznkitty2007
Summary: A Collection of Lab Rats one-shots of almost every Genre and Rating. Enjoy. ((Note: Had to change to an M rating due to a few future chapters))
1. The Kiss

The Kiss

Bree sighed as she walked around the park with her brother Chase. She was upset and needed someone to talk to, so she took him for a walk with her.

Chase sighed "Okay Bree, so you took me all the way out here to talk to me about Ethan cheating on you with Danielle?" He asked.

Bree turns to him quickly and starts panting "Ummmmm because I didn't want anyone else in the house to hear sweetie. Its a very big problem, and I'd rather tell you in private." She explained to him.

Chase looked at her as he raised an eyebrow slightly and made a face "Why did you wanna tell me of all people?" He asked her.

Bree smiles and then takes Chase's hand "Cause I trust you the most, that's why. Is that such a bad thing?" She asked him with a small smile.

Chase sighed and then grabbed both sides of Bree's face "No baby, its not such a bad thing." He told her, stroking her cheek. "Besides, Ethan is a damn fool, cause if I had a girl like you. I wouldn't let you go for anything in the world." He added.

Bree looked down and sniffed as she started to tear up "That was the sweetest thing I ever heard out of your mouth, Chase." She told me.

Chase smiled suddenly as he looked into Bree's eyes, not saying anything to her, then he finally spoke up "Yeah um thanks." He said, taking her hand.

Bree looked back into Chase's eyes and hugged him as she flung herself into his arms "You're the brother ever." She whispered to him.

As they broke the hug, The two bionic teens leaned back and stared into each other's eyes. They stayed silent for a few seconds but neither one of them spoke up.

Just then, Chase leaned and planted a lingering kiss on Bree's lips, and her reaction is one he sure as hell didn't expect.

Bree suddenly grabbed Chase, and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. All the while she can feel Chase snaking his arms around her waist as they remained in their embrace.

When the kiss was finally broken, Bree hugged Chase again as a tear ran down her face "I love you so much, Chase." Bree whispered to him.

Chase smiled as he kissed Bree's cheek and whispered "I love you too, Bree." He said.

(The End)


	2. Josephine

Josephine

((Note: This scene features my OC Josephine Connors, if you wanna good way to picture her, look up Cyrina Fiallo (aka: Vonnie from "Good Luck Charlie") ))

Adam walked into school with Bree, Chase and Leo one morning, his head was down as he walked, that he bumped into Bree, whom he was walking behind.

Bree stumbled forward a bit, and then turned around to look at Adam "Adam! You bumped into me again! That's the 3rd time on the way to school! Geez, what the hell is wrong with you this morning?" She asked him.

Chase pointed to the girl who was now talking to Principal Perry "Probably has something to do with the girl who we've been walking in front of for 9 blocks." He said.

The girl in question was about Bree's height with shoulder length brown hair with blond streaks, and she wore a tight pair of skinny jeans and a tank-top with a black hoodie, and she was very pretty.

Adam sighed, feeling slightly entranced "Yeah, she's so beautiful, man. Her name is Josephine, but I only know that much about her, she's been here about 3 days, we have English class together." He explained.

Bree looked at him in shock "Wow Adam, I'm shocked! You have a crush on a girl, usually you're running for the hills like you did with Caitlin." She teased, laughing slightly.

"That's because Caitlin was a psychotic freak, Bree!" Adam exclaimed a bit as he continued walking with Bree and Chase.

Just then as they walked where Josephine was now alone after Principal Perry had finished yelling at her for being late, Adam caught her staring at him and their eyes suddenly locked.

Adam went to his class, which coincidentally was English, so he knew Josephine would be there. As he took a seat, he waited for the bell to ring.

"Hey, do you have a spare pen sweetie?" A voice from behind him.

"Oh sure, here you go." Adam said, blindly handing her a spare pen from his bag, but as soon as he turned around he found himself face to face with Josephine once again.

Josephine smiled at him as she took the pen slowly "Thanks, sweetness." She said.

"Ummm you're welcome..." Adam started to say, but then he looked confused "I didn't even see you come in here, where'd you come from?" He asked her.

"The back door there." Josephine said, pointing to the door she was sitting next to with a huge smile.

Adam face-palmed as he looked at the back door of the classroom and smiled as he looked back at Josephine "Right, duh on me." He said.

Josephine laughed and then proceeded to write something down on a piece of paper. Then she folded it and handed it to Adam "Listen, just in case you get bored one night, you can hunt me down." She said, smiling.

Adam opened up the paper and saw Josephine's phone number. He then smiled and was about to respond, when suddenly the bell rang again to start class. Adam smirked at Josephine and turned around to face front.

He definitely felt something more than a crush for this girl, but he wasn't sure what it was yet.

(The End)


	3. Is This Love?

Is This Love?

Dedication: I'd like to thank everyone who have given me awesome reviews, have followed and favorited this collection of scenes.

Love Shipper: Thank you for the awesome reviews and this next chapter is dedicated to you since you were the first to review about Adam and Josephine.

Music Angel98: Thanks for favoriting and following these stories so far.

BRASE Lover: Please keep reading...cause there will be another Bree and Chase short scene soon enough.

Adam came out of class and then walked over to Josephine, he then leaned against her locker, trying to be cool "Hey there, sweet thing." He said, smiling at her.

Josephine giggled a bit and then shut her locker door "Are you trying to be cool?" She asked him, touching his arm.

Adam looked at her hand and then back up at her and smiled nervously "Ummmm...I uhhhh oh damn it." He muttered as he looked back at her.

If Adam were able to read people's emotions, he would be able to see what 'message' was hidden in Josephine's beautiful blue-green eyes. But, like everything else, she was still kind of a mystery to him.

Josephine got closer as she looked up at him "Don't 'try' to be cool...you kind of already are. But don't put on some kind of facade." She said.

Adam shook his head as his smile faded slowly "I...I wasn't trying...Geez! Ummmm so I wanted to ask you something, but I feel really nervous about..." He was suddenly caught off by Josephine's hand on his lips.

"I would love to." Josephine answered shortly.

"You wanna come to the batting cages with me, tonight?" Adam asked excitedly.

Josephine giggled again "Sure... I'm always up for hitting a few...ahem...Balls around." She whispered to him, reaching up to touch his face softly.

Adam almost fell over and then touched Josephine's hand that was on his face "Great, so I'll pick you here after school. Meet me right here." He said, pointing to where they were standing.

Josephine laughed "Okay, that sounds great babe. I'll see you later on tonight then.

***Hours Later after the Date***

Adam went to go walk Josephine home, it was a little past 8pm, and it had already started to get dark when they got to her house.

Josephine looked up at him "Adam, I had an extremely fun time with you tonight. It was way fun, and thanks for showing me how to hit a ball." She said.

Adam smiled at her "I'm so glad you had so much fun and I can't wait to go out again with you sometime...you really are an awesome girl, Josephine." He said, taking her hand in his.

Josephine's breath got caught briefly in her throat when Adam touched her hand "Hmmmmmm..." She started and then looked up at him, locking eyes with him.

Adam then lifted Josephine's face up more as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Josephine was shocked by the kiss at first, but then slowly started to respond as she kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt him pull her flush against him.

When the kiss was finally broken, neither one of them could say anything, all they knew is that if this was a cartoon, there would've been hearts in their eyes.

Josephine then looked down, thanking God that Adam couldn't see her blush "Ummmm... What's happening here?" She asked, looking up again.

Adam shrugged and then kissed Josephine again, the kiss turning passionate now.

Not one of them knew what was happening, was it love, or is just a little crush? I guess that's to be determined by them soon enough.

((The End))

Note: Anyone else see love at first sight already happening between Adam and Josephine, tell me your answer with your review.


	4. Bonding

Bonding

Note: I decided to do a double scene so, you will read somethings that would seem a little drama-like, but there is a lot of family talk involved. So, enjoy this chapter.

Summary: Adam and Bree turn to their father and mother separately after coming to difficult decisions.

Scene 1: Bree and Tasha

Bree got home from school, and saw Tasha sitting on the couch watching TV, which was fortunate for her. She walked over to her step-mother and sat on the couch, sighing heavily.

Hearing the teenage girl's sigh, Tasha turned off the TV, and then turned to Bree.

"What's the matter, honey? You seem a little distressed." She said.

Bree shook her head as she moved her hair away from her face and sighed "I'm fine, Tasha... Trust me!" Then before she could speak again, she suddenly began to cry.

Tasha began to get worried and gathered the young girl into her arms "Oh sweetheart, please talk to me before you explode." She joked a little with a smile.

Bree wiped her tears away and looked at Tasha "I'm in love with someone... But the boy seems too close to me for me to think about like that." She said, trying to ease into it.

Tasha moaned a little as she looked at Bree in confusion "Well love is a strange thing, Bree. So, tell me, whose this guy who has you all overwhelmed like this?" She asked.

Bree looked down, and looked at her hands "It's Chase actually." She muttered to Tasha.

Tasha picked up Bree's head so that she's looking at her "Can you please repeat that back to me again sweetie?" She asked her.

Bree rolled her eyes "CHASE! I'm in love with Chase!" She exclaimed, tears running down her face again.

Tasha hugged her tightly "Oh sweetie, yeah I get it. It's strange...but I get it." She said, stroking Bree's hair.

Bree looked at Tasha "I'm glad you're so understanding about this, most parents would have a fit over this I bet." She sighed.

Tasha nodded "Oh I'm secretly having a fit inside, but what I wanna know, is how the heck this happened?" She asked.

Bree took a deep breath before speaking "Well, Chase was with me in the park the other day and we were talking about how Ethan dumped me for that bitch Danielle...and then suddenly he said that if I was his girl, he'd never let me go. I don't know what came over me, but that's when he kissed me suddenly, and my heart and my body just fluttered." She explained.

Tasha smiled widely and then looked at Bree "Oh my goodness, you have got it so bad for Chase, and don't worry, as long as you don't flaunt it out in the open... I won't tell anyone here." She said, winking.

Bree smiled "Thanks a lot... Mom." She said, hugging Tasha tightly.

Scene 2: Adam and Donald

Adam paced around the lab as he talked to Donald "Oh my god this is killing me." He said, slamming his fist through a wall.

Donald sighed and then looked at the hole in the wall and cringed "Adam, what's wrong with you?" He asked his son.

Adam turned to Donald and looked at him "I actually think I'm falling in love and its driving me nuts because I've only known this girl for 3 days, but we had an incredible first date and the best kiss ever. But its not a crush." He said.

Donald smiled "Ohhhh you're talking about that girl Josephine you went out with the other day... Adam, it's normal for you to feel this way. Let's see now... How do you feel whenever you're around her?" He asked him.

Adam smiled "I feel like every bone in my body can't stop shaking... My heart flutters and I feel like I can't speak half the time around her. I feel like she's my world." He explained.

Donald went wide-eyed and then thought about what Adam said "Well, you are human after all, Adam... So if you are in love with Josephine, you have to act on your feelings and ummm Verbalize them." He told Adam.

Adam looked slightly confused as he sat down and stared at his father with his usual vacant look.

Donald shook his head "Sorry about that, what I meant was... Have you told her you loved her yet?" He asked.

Adam shook his head slowly as he looked down in embarrassment "No, because I thought she already knew." He said.

"Well even if she does, you have to tell her once in a while... Women love hearing that, just don't overdo it, that's all I'm saying." Donald explained.

Adam jumped up and got excited suddenly "Yes! Yes I'm gonna go tell her that I love her tonight! I'm definitely gonna tell her everything!" He said, running out the door.

(The End)


	5. Have I Told You Lately?

Have I Told You Lately?

It was the 2nd date as Adam sat with Josephine on the pier not far from the beach. It was just perfect so far, but Adam was nervous as all heck about what he was about to say to Josephine.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Josephine's low sexy voice rang through his head, interrupting his thoughts.

"Adam? Is there something wrong? You've been very quiet tonight with the exception a few random facts, please tell me what's up." She said, holding onto his hand.

Adam suddenly looked at Josephine's hand on his and took her hand as well "Look, this last week has been the greatest days of my life, but I'm very nervous about saying what I have to say." He explained to her.

Josephine looked hurt for a split second "Adam... Do you not wanna see me anymore?" She asked, getting all misty-eyed.

Adam saw that she was close to tears and grabbed her face gently "No no no, that's not it all. Look, Josephine I'm very confused. I've never been had feelings like this for a girl and its driving me nuts." He pointed out.

Josephine touched his arm "For christ sakes babe, just talk to me please. Say what you have to say to me." She whispered to him.

Adam looked into her eyes and smiled "Josephine, I...I am totally and completely head over heels in love with you. You're my first thought in the morning and my last thought before I go to bed." He said, stroking her cheek.

Josephine thought she would cry this time, she had never had anyone in love with her before and she thought Adam was the nicest guy in the world and the sweetest "Adam... I love you too." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

Adam went wide-eyed in shock "What?" He asked her..

Josephine leaned up towards Adam as she spoke "I said I love you too, Adam." She whispered before kissing him lightly on the lips.

Adam kissed her back and felt so many things running through her head. When he broke the kiss he pulled her closer to him "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Josephine looked over at him and moaned in response "I will be whatever you want." She said, kissing him again.

((The End))

_**2nd Note: Sorry about the short short scene, its a fluffy little number.**_

_**Next Chapter: Leo lays the ultimate confession on Janelle.**_


	6. Confessions (Leo & Janelle)

Confessions (Leo & Janelle)

Summary: Leo lays the ultimate confession on Janelle... But will it work out for the best?

Note: From this point on, the names of the characters involved in each scene will be put along with the story title. This scene is a little bit of a drama and a little bit of romance. Please Read and Review.

Scene 1

Leo paced around the living room, walking in a circle around the couch. He was suddenly interrupted by Eddie coming onto the screen suddenly.

"Hey! Will you quit pacing?! You're making my circuits nervous." Eddie said with a laugh.

Leo suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Eddie "Hey, you're not the only one nervous okay? I have Janelle coming over for our first date and this is not gonna be easy for me, cause I am gonna tell her that I love her." He explained.

"Aren't you a little young to be declaring your love to a girl you've barely had any dates with?! It was ONE time, and you bailed on her the other 2 times, so how is tonight gonna be different?" Eddie asked, with a roll of his 'eyes'.

"Look, I don't know if its gonna be different or not, but that gives me no reason not to try." Leo said, as a knock at the door sounded "Oh my god, that's Janelle!" He added.

Eddie rolled his eyes again "Ohhhhh boy, I'm out of here... Let me know if it tonight crashed and burned. Adios!" He said, disappearing off the screen on the wall.

Leo sighed and walked to the door and opened it to see Janelle in a blue dungaree skirt and a white off the shoulder shirt with Piano keys on it and black boots. "Hey there Janelle, you look beautiful." He said to her.

Janelle rolled her eyes and giggled "Thanks Leo, I tried for an hour and a half to pick out the right outfit for this date." She said.

Leo smiled "Well, it is just a movie/dinner date, but I'm glad that you spent so much time on looking so good." He said with a chuckle.

Janelle giggled "Yeah well... I try. Now come on, Let's go sweetie. Movie starts in an hour." She said.

***After the Movie***

Leo walked across the parking lot hand in hand with Janelle and he watched as she looked around and then back at him, which made him nervous again.

"Uhhhh, Leo... Are you alright? You seem to be a bit off tonight, and you haven't said much." Janelle said to him.

Leo stopped suddenly and leaned on the side of Davenport's self-driving car and smiled "Well babe, I have something to say," he said, pulling her closer to him as she wraps his arms around her waist.

Janelle smiled faintly and looked into his eyes "What's the deal, Leo? What can you possibly say that can make this date any better?" She asked him.

Leo looked at Janelle, he just stood there with her in his arms and took one hand and ran his hair through her long flowing curls "Janelle... I can't help how I feel, I know things haven't always been perfect between us, but that's only cause I was always confused about how to act around you." He told her.

Janelle smiled as she held onto his face "Leo, I told you that I've like you a lot already, you don't have to act all slick around me! That's what turned me off about Trent." She said with a laugh.

Leo shook her head and smiles at Janelle "Well alright then what I'm about to say is gonna be a little bit easier." He started. Then he cups her chin and looks into her eyes "Janelle, I love you." He whispered.

Janelle suddenly backed away and looks at him, her happy look fading "Oh no, you...you...you love me? Leo, we barely even have a relationship! How are you so sure?" She asked, walking away.

Leo looked crestfallen suddenly "Ummmm damn it. Janelle, listen! Please wait up! Don't walk away!" He yelled after her, but then stopped as he turned back towards the car and gets in it and programs the car to take him home.

He sits in the car for a few moments before closing the door, hoping to God she'd come back to him all of a sudden. But when he didn't hear her, he just drove home.

***Two Hours Later***

Leo sat in the living room in tears and just couldn't believe what had happened between him and Janelle tonight. He couldn't stop crying for some reason though. As he wiped his tears, he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He opened it once again, a shocked look crossing his face as he saw Janelle there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leo cussed at her "Haven't you broken heart enough tonight?" He asked, sounding angry.

Janelle looked taken aback but she nodded her head as she walked in "Yeah, I guess I deserve that. I'm sorry for being a little bit of a bitch tonight... You just shocked me is all." She said, putting her hand on his face.

Leo looked at her "Well, what happened? Were you scared or something?" He asked her.

Janelle nodded her head slowly and looked down, feeling ashamed "I was a little scared. I've never been in love before. I'm 15 years old!" She said, pacing around the Living room.

Leo approached Janelle and grabbed her into a hug and soothed her as he rubbed her back. He sighed heavily as he held her "Its alright, you may not be ready. But just know that I love you." He said as he held her at arms length and looked into her eyes.

Janelle said nothing else as she smiled and grabbed Leo's face and kissed him firmly on the lips for a long moment before breaking away "Thank you, Leo...and I love you too." She said, kissing him again.

((The end))

Note: Next Chapter...an M-Rated BRASE chapter.


	7. Love In An Elevator

Love In An Elevator (Chase & Bree)

Summary: A fight between Bree and Chase brings out something unexpected.

Note: This is my first Rated M short scene in this collection. Rest assured, it won't be my only one.

Scene 1

"Aaarrgghhhh! Chase, why do you always have to but into my personal life?! Jesus Christ, you're worse than some of my friends." Bree yelled to her brother Chase as they walked towards the Lab elevator.

"Why is it such a crime for you to talk to me? We always hang together, and we're just gonna do what we always do... Talk about things." Chase said, as he and Bree got into the Elevator.

The door closed behind them, and then just as the elevator was about to move, it stopped short again and went dark all of a sudden.

Bree sighed and then tapped some of the buttons on the panel "Awwww man, what the hell is going on?" She said, panicking a bit.

Eddie suddenly appeared on the screen "You bellowed, princess?" He said in a teasing voice.

Bree looked up at Eddie "What's going on? Why have we stopped?" She asked him.

"Its just a small power outage, you should be out in a few hours. Donald is working on the problem right now." Eddie said.

Bree rolled her eyes "That's just fucking fantastic! Okay, Eddie. Thanks for that." She said.

Eddie chuckled a little bit and then disappeared off the screen with a small smile.

Bree looked back at Chase "Well, I guess we're gonna have to make the best of it till we can get out of here." She told him.

Chase smiled as he put his arm around her and held her close to him, leaning his head on her head "Yeah I guess so... Listen Bree, I know I'm kinda screwed up in some way because I'm always getting into your life...But I have a reason for that." He explained.

Bree sighed heavily "Its because you're my brother and you love me." She said, rolling her eyes.

Chase laughed a little bit "Okay, if you're gonna put it that way, then that's one way." He said with a small smile on his face.

Bree laughed also as she hugged Chase and then felt a small pain in her neck* Ow!" She quickly tried to reach the pain, but had no success.

Chase saw this and reached for Bree's shoulders "Here Bree, let me help." He said, moving her hand away and then brushed her hair to the left side and began to massage her.

Bree sighed heavily and moans as she looks at back at him, slightly cringing in pain "Oh God Chase, this feels amazing." She moaned.

Chase smiled to himself and then looks at Bree's exposed skin on her neck *She's so beautiful* he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Chase couldn't hold back anymore, he had to do this. So, without anymore hesitation, he planted his lips on the tender skin of Bree's neck, finding her pulse point, he gently sucked on it as he continued to kiss her neck.

Bree closed her eyes and dropped her head for a second before picking it back up as she felt Chase's arms slip around her waist "Oh my god... Chase...Please..." She cut herself off with a soft moan.

Chase smiled "Please what, Bree?" He asked, whispering in her ear before running his tongue around it.

Bree moaned a little louder and shivered "Oh Chase, please...Don't...Stop." She said, taking a deep breath as she felt her brother's hot breath on her skin.

Chase suddenly turned Bree around to face him and grabbed her face and kissed her hard and passionately. His tongue running along Bree's tongue as the kiss turned into a tongue duel.

Bree felt Chase pick her up and then get her against the wall. She was grateful that she wasn't wearing her mission suit at the moment. That all she was wearing was a skirt and a short shirt.

Chase continued to kiss Bree's neck and then he removed her shirt as he kept kissing downwards as he removed her bra after "Wow, you're so beautiful." He whispered, licking one of breasts.

Bree had never felt anything like this before, except for the time her and Owen got hot and heavy while making out one night in the house. But for some reason, this felt a lot better to her.

Chase suddenly removed Bree's skirt, and her panties and ran his finger along the core of her 'sweet spot'. He smiled at how wet she felt.

Bree looked at Chase and smiled "What are you up to again, Chase?" She asked him, seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Chase pulled her to him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her slowly. He pushed softly into her center and thrusted slowly in and out of her.

Bree held onto Chase as if her left depended on it, as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, feeling him inside of her "Oh fuck! Chase! That feels so incredible." She moaned, kissing him passionately.

Chase thrusts a little bit more into Bree's wet core, eliciting moan after moan from her, which only made him smile. Until he heard her moan...

Bree moaned loudly "Chase! I'm cumming! Ahhhhhhhh!" She suddenly screamed as she collapsed in Chase's arms.

Chase put her down and held Bree in his arms in a hug "How did that feel?" He asked, whispering into her ear.

Bree smiled "Like I just entered and exited heaven in 2.5 minutes." She said, giggling a little bit.

Just then as they got dressed, the elevator started up again as Eddie came on the screen

"Told you it wouldn't be long. Wow! The heat in here just got higher than usual. What went on in here?" Eddie asked.

Chase and Bree exchanged looks and then shrugged as they turned to Eddie "Nothing!" They said in unsion.

((The End))


End file.
